


Silver Eye's Strength

by Mashiiron



Series: Mashiiron's WhiteRose Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2019, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiiron/pseuds/Mashiiron
Summary: Thanks for reading! My day three story for the prompt silver eyed strength.Oh and Italicized words represent the thought dialogue.





	Silver Eye's Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My day three story for the prompt silver eyed strength.
> 
> Oh and Italicized words represent the thought dialogue.

Ruby's perspective  
  
Two months have passed since we defeated Salem.  Our team had spent a couple weeks to rest and recover before hopping right into helping the reconstruction of Beacon.    
  
The dorms had been reconstructed and since we were helping and technically not graduated huntress yet we were allowed to move in early to our new team dorm.  
  
Another day of rebuilding was finished and we had a few hours left before sundown.  
  
"Weiss?  Do you want to go out into town with me?"  I asked from my bed.  
  
"I would love to Ruby.  Do you need to go shopping for anything?"  Weiss called out from our in-dorm kitchen area.  
  
"N-no I was actually hoping you would join me for dinner."  I said timidly  
  
There was a pause and I imagined Weiss was contemplating her answer.  
  
She walked out from the kitchen and looked at me softly, "I'd love to Ruby."  
  
I can only imagine how my face lit up when she accepted my offer.  "Alright! Let's get going before it's dark!"  I said as I got out of bed and began leading Weiss out the door.  
  
It was only when we had exited the dorms did I realize I was still holding onto Weiss's hand.  She said nothing about it, so I continued to hold her hand.  I began to blush and from the corner of my eye I could see a bit of color dusting Weiss's cheeks as well.  
  
We made casual conversation as we walked hand in hand through the streets of Vale.  Night was soon approaching and restaurants and clubs alike were preparing for dinner service.  
  
"What do you want to eat Weiss?"  I asked as we passed by a few restaurants specializing in haven cuisine.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but after all that time on the frontline and these past two months of Beacon food.  I really want a pizza."  The ex-heiress said shamefully.  
  
"Weiss, there's nothing wrong about wanting a pizza.  It's one of the greatest culinary masterpieces of all time!"  
  
Weiss cleared her throat, "Yes, right, I was afraid you would tease me for my choice but you aren't your sister."   
  
"I mean if we didn't just you know, save the world, I might have teased you.  But right now I also could use some comfort food.  Oh I know!  I'll take you to a place dad would always take me and Yang to."  I said giving Weiss's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
A few minutes later we were seated and eagerly awaiting our dinner.  To my surprise Weiss let me continue to hold her hand.  We were seated on the same side of our booth.  There was little space between us, our shoulders brushed occasionally as we made small talk.  
  
"I can't believe that in a few months we'll be able to resume classes."  I said excitedly  
  
"That's only assuming the reconstruction goes as plan, Ruby.  There are many things that could complicate things."  
  
"Well things have gone without a hitch so far."  
  
Weiss began to fidget and I swear a blush rose up to her face.  "You know, I wouldn't mind having more time before classes again.  Maybe we could do this more often."  She nearly whispered.  
  
Now it was my turn to blush.  Weiss and I have definently grown closer while on the road.  "O-o-oh yeah, I would love to go out with you more too.  But even if classes start up and we can't go out as much I'll still get to spend time with you and that's what I care about."  _"Smooth"_ I thought to myself.  
  
It had the intended effect as Weiss blush deepened as she released my hand to give me a playful shove.  "You're such a dolt sometimes Ruby Rose."  
  
I sighed internally, _"I guess that's the end of the hand holding for now."_  
  
To my surprise Weiss relaced her fingers through mine before mumbling.  "But I guess you're my dolt."  
  
This statement caused my mind to go blank and I could tell my face was as red as my cloak.  We continued to sit in silence, at this point we were completely leaning on each other.  
  
Weiss pulled away to look me in the eyes.  "Thank you Ruby, for everything you've done for me."  
  
"Weiss.  There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."  I said with conviction.  
  
Weiss's face went pale and I thought I said something wrong, but before I could backpedal on that statement.  A stern voice called out from inside the pizza parlor.  
  
"Weiss!  You are coming with me.  Now!"  
  
"Father, what are you doing here."  Weiss sneered  
  
"You have duties to attend to at home in Atlas. Do not forget your responsibilities to the Schnee family."  Jacques stated coldly.  
  
Weiss merely scoffed at her father, "If I recall correctly, you revoked my status as heiress.  I have no obligation to you or this family."  
  
"You've gallivanted enough girl."  
  
This got my blood boiling.  "Gallivanted?  We just saved the world.  That includes Atlas, your precious company wouldn't exist right now if we didn't go out and 'gallivant'."  
  
"Ah yes, Ruby Rose.  Leader of team RWBY, one of the proclaimed 'saviors of the world'. Do you understand you child, that that is exactly why Weiss has a responsibility to this family."  Jacques said, venom lacing every word that exited his mouth.  
  
"Oh so now that I've accomplished something on my own, you've come to whisk me away and claim it for yourself.  Using the pretense of the Schnee family to buffer your company.  No thank you."  Weiss said dismissively.  
  
"There is no room for argument Weiss, you are coming with me!" He said as he stepped towards our booth.  
  
I stood from my seat.  "You will not take one step closer to her."  I whispered, power flowing through me.  
  
"Ruby, your eyes."  Weiss whispered from behind me.  
  
"I am a huntress, and I have sworn to stand against those who seek to do harm to innocent people.  And right now your act of aggression is not only against a citizen of Vale but another huntress.  If you take one step closer, I promise, I will end you."  I said coldly rage seeping through my voice.  
  
"Fine. Then I take my leave."  He said as he turned on his heel.  
  
I finally began to calm down, enough to realize that Weiss was holding on to the edge of my cloak.  
  
"It's okay Weiss he's gone." I said as I return to sit with her.  Weiss was clearly shaken from the encounter and I was thankful that we had grown close enough to not shut me out.  
  
I stood again and grabbed her hand.  "Come on, let's get out of here."  I said as I pulled out and handful of lien and left it on our table.  
  
I led us to a nearby park and sat us on a bench.  Weiss hadn't said anything on our walk over here and I would wait until she was ready to talk about it.  I wrapped her up in my cloak with me as I held her hand to let her know I was here for her.  
  
We all change while out on the road searching for Salem.  But in my opinion, Weiss changed the most.  She wasn't the cold girl I met on initiation day.  
  
The way she looked at me was enough evidence to that statement.  She gave me the warmest of looks despite being called the ice queen.  Weiss grew into her own person after being controlled by her father for so long.  It was only natural for her to be this shaken after her father came to try and get her under his control again.  
  
"He finally came to Vale."  Weiss whispered  
  
"What do you mean finally?" I asked leaning my head against her shoulder.  
  
"He's been calling me over the last month and I've been ignoring it.  I knew that once we defeated Salem he would try to bring me under his finger again."  Weiss shuddered as she said this.  "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean for you to get involved in this."  
  
I gave Weiss's hand a squeeze.  "I said it once didnt I?  Team RWBY won't leave your side for a minute.  Whether you like it or not, I will always be by your side."  
  
"Thank you Ruby." Weiss whispered in my ear as I wrapped her up in a hug.  
  
"How come you used your powers?"  She asked pulling out my my embrace slightly.  
  
I chuckled, "I'm not really sure, actually.  I couldn't control it."   
  
"I thought Maria taught you how to harness your powers though."    
  
"She taught me that the power's source is my desire to protect those close to me.  And my powers were always strongest when I thought about you, Weiss." I said as I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you saying I'm your source of power?"  She asked burying her face in my shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you are the person I hold closest to my heart.  The person I want to protect with every fiber of my being."  I said with a blush.  This was in a way my declaration of love for the silver haired girl who sat with me.  
  
"You're such a dolt."  I heard Weiss whisper.  She pulled away and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  "But you're my dolt."


End file.
